The Gift of Magic
by Avarwilya-Queen of Mirkwood
Summary: B/V- A/U Bulma just happens to be blessed by the gift of magic. Will she actually fall in love? And will it be will Vegeta? Love, betrayal, lies, and secrets. Find out!
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the Curse an...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ! THOUGH I DO OWN THE NAME JILLY FOR THAT'S MY NAME! MY NAME IS JILLIAN THOUGH MY FRIENDS CALL ME JILLY FOR SHORT.  
  
A/N: Ok, this is my second story. I really hope you will like it. It's kinda confusing at first, but if you can get the first part, you're really smart. Ok, people this is going to start out with the preview of what Bulma's mother and Vegeta's father went through, ok. Then you'll get it. This chapter will be short though, b/c it's only the prolouge. Ya know. Ok, let's basically get started. Jilly is my own character, alright. Jillian is my name and my friends call me Jilly for some weird reason. Alright.  
  
"speaking"  
  
~*Casting of a spell*~  
  
*Thoughts of Bulma/Jilly*  
  
::Thoughts of Vegeta/King Vegeta::  
  
~Thoughts of Goku/Kakarotto~  
  
^Thoughts of Chichi^  
  
************ ~~~switching scenes or places, or times, doesn't matter what just switching {places, times, flashbacks, events, and dreams}  
  
  
  
The Gift of Magic  
  
  
  
King Vegeta and his mate Cecile, are the popular King and Queen of the planet Vegetasei. Their life seemed perfect. They were the strongest planet in the galaxy, the people were nice and well kept for there was no poverty or struggle. The crops were fresh, the animals were good, and the royals took very good care of what they had.  
  
Though with everything good, comes at least one bad item. In the far west of the main town, Saiyanor, lies a dark forest called the Forest of Treon. There the people believe magical forces work for only the good of evil. The Forest, beautiful itself inside and out, is a long legend for it has been around since the beginning of the planet. Even the bravest of the brave would never venture through those woods for the tales were more wicked then ever.  
  
Some say a witch glides through the woods, coming and going from town to town back and forth, causing trouble amongst the folks there. Though nothing had happened to the rather small town of Saiyanor, which is where the palace of the King and Queen is situated. Some say the witch is scared of the King and dared not to place anything on it for fear of his wrath. Others say she might just like their town better than the others so she graces them with gifts.  
  
The King, who's black hair stood straight up giving it the look of a flame and coal eyes giving off the dark appearance, looked down upon the Forest of Treon, as if it were a pest he can't get rid of. Even trying to destroy it with fire, brute strength, and when it seemed they could not get rid of the Forest they gave up fearing what might happen if they make anyone inside angry.  
  
The King's mate Cecile, who has black long straight hair with matching eyes, was now pregnant with their first and only son. She would give birth some 6 months later and she couldn't wait to see her son. She worried not of the town for she knew that if anything did happen, her mate would protect her at all costs. She loved him and he her. That was the only thing that kept her happy, not being Queen, or being pregnant, just being loved by him made her happy.  
  
Though someone in the Forest of Treon, wanted to feel the same way....  
  
*******************  
  
Jilly was the goddess of all things beautiful on the planet of Vegetasei. Her long blue hair reached her waist in long curls and her blue eyes shone in the light of the sun coming from the rooftops of the trees. She watched in her crystal pond Cecile and how she loved her mate so. Jilly frowned for she wanted so much to feel that way about someone. Though she was a goddess and the chances of her being able to meet anyone was beyond her. And then...she was in love with one man only. The King of Vegetasei...  
  
She knew that she could never have him for he was taken, though she wanted to feel the way that Cecile did, loved. She decided that night she would venture into the town and see if she could just spot him in real life and not through a pond.  
  
Yes, that night she would attempt to find him...  
  
********************  
  
{That night}  
  
Jilly walked through the town, being the goddess she was, a trail of white glittery mist flowed around her feet. Each light she walked by the burning flame dimmed out of sight for she did not want to crowd a scene about her.  
  
She walked till she came to the palace and stared at how tall and beautiful the building was. With its collosal columns holding the ceiling in place. The large glass windows with several glass created pictures of the Saiyan history showing from place to place. She glanced upward at the tower on the far right and noticed no light was shining from the usually lit window. She then heard a fell voice near her.  
  
"Who's out there?" someone asked rather loudly. She fled fast and faster, sprinting nearly. She heard the ruffled footsteps of someone behind her yelling for her to stop. Her bare heels never stopping, she ran to she came to the Forest of Treon. He wouldn't dare follow her, for she knew everyone was scared of the place. She stood at the enterance and stared back at her follower. It was the King dressed in royal armor as though he had just come from war.  
  
"M'Lady, what are you doing out in the middle of the night?" The King asked a look of pure concern spread across his face. Jilly stood in front of the man she had grown to love, smiled, then darted into the woods. "Wait!" She could hear his shouts as she pondered through the Forest. The King came in after her, much to her surprise and followed her to her cottage in the middle of the Forest of Treon.  
  
He barged right in like a lion after his prey. He was a bit preoccupied with what in the hell is this house doing in the middle of the Forest of Treon, then what exactly Jilly was doing there.  
  
"How dare you barge in here like some sort of animal!" Jilly screamed at him. *Though I don't really mind...*  
  
"How? What? Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am the Goddess of Beauty on this dear planet. I'm the one who gives you food to eat, water to drink, and children to bear. I'm the one who keeps you living, I'm the one who can make you more powerful, or weaker. I'm the one everyone calls a witch." Jilly spoke her words striking King Vegeta ever so more with each one.  
  
"You're the witch?" he asked. Jilly nodded. He stared at her with his brows furried together in confusion.  
  
"Just call me Jilly." Jilly replied to his sudden silence.  
  
"Alright, Jilly...how do I get out of these woods?" he asked. Jilly frowned.  
  
"You can't, not now. You will stay with me for a week and then you may go." Jilly said hoping she could win him over in a week.  
  
"A week?! What about the town or my mate?" he questioned as she smiled.  
  
"Do not worry, they will be fine." she answered and he sighed then nodded in agreeance.  
  
**************************  
  
{During that week...}  
  
Jilly fed Vegeta, gave him a bed, and watched after him for a week. Often giving him signs that she liked him. He didn't notice one though. She watched in anguish as he strived through that week. He didn't look as happy as she thought he would be around her. *It's that Cecile and her unborn child...arg...* Jilly's anger at Cecile was growing more and more each day.  
  
Soon the day when King Vegeta would return to his palace came. Jilly smiled as Vegeta walked up to her. She hoped his words were 'I never want to leave this place, or you' or something like it though no words came out of his mouth. Only his eyes and they spoke words of anger and hatred. Her smile disappated and she watched as he just turned and mounted the horse she gave him and gallop off out of the woods.  
  
Her fists were clenched in hate. *He didn't say goodbye or anything...I know he loves me. He's just too stubborn.* A tear drop rolled down her face though her face stood in a unemotional state. She turned to go back into her cottage as her blue hair turned with her flowing in the sudden gust of wind cause by her anger.  
  
"He will say he loves me, or it will be the end." Jilly spoke and closed her door.  
  
***************************  
  
{At palace two days later}  
  
The King sat in his throne with his mate by his side. He had told no one about the Goddess, Jilly, or how he was in the woods or how she helped him. He just continued the very privliged life he was born with. His mate took her hand in his as he stared at her she smiled. He could only smile back.  
  
Soon the doors were burst open by a strong gust of wind. Jilly stepped through the door causing King Vegeta to catch a breath. Jilly walked strongly her head held high and the glittery mist following her once again. All the candles in the room were distinguished with a wave of her hand. Cecile stared at her strangely.  
  
::Jilly? What's she doing here?!::  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Cecile yelled. Jilly smiled and looked up through her cape. Her beautiful blue eyes shone like crystal water. Her blue curls framing her face as she pulled the hood of the emerald green cape back. Cecile gasped at her beauty and perked an eyebrow. Cecile soon stood up showing her very large round stomach that held the future heir of Vegetasei. Jilly stared at her stomach in jealously. She wanted a child.  
  
"My name is Jilly. I'm here to ask the King a question." Jilly stated as she turned to meet eye to eye with the King. King Vegeta held his breath as she walked up to him. She pointed her finger at his chest.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked kind of scared of what she was planning on doing.  
  
"Tell me you love me." Jilly ordered. Cecile was taken aback and prepared to attack Jilly, though she suddenly remembered the baby. King Vegeta's eyes were wide and he stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
"I don't love you." he answered. "I have a mate, right there and she's carrying my son. That's who I love." Jilly looked back over to Cecile. She walked over to Cecile and stared into her black eyes.  
  
"I want to grant the child a gift." Jilly spoke. Cecile raised another eyebrow and looked to her mate for some sort of sign. He only shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Al-Alright..." Cecile said. Bulma placed her hand over Cecile's stomach.  
  
~*You will be strong. Very strong. The strongest in the universe. Though with the good comes the bad. You will not mate till you are in love. In love with the most beautiful of creatures. You will not be like your father. In fact you will despise him, you are an adventurous child and often like to do things beyond his will. You break his rules and never listen to him. You never have known your mother, though what does it matter? She wasn't strong enough to bear you. Maybe your father should have picked a more worthy mate...*~ Jilly spoke in a language neither the King or Queen knew, so they knew not what she had placed upon the child. Jilly stepped back and stared at the King again.  
  
"Tell me you love me, or something bad will happen." Jilly spoke. King Vegeta didn't doubt that she could do something bad. Though he knew he didn't love her. He dispised her for some reason. He only loved his mate. He only spoke the truth.  
  
"No, I do not love you." he replied. Jilly frowned once again. A silent tear rolling down her perfectly smooth face and falling to the ground.  
  
"Then I curse your planet. A massive drought will occur, all the animals will die, the water will turn bad and unpure. Your son will stay alive, though your mate will die. Your son will not love you, nor will he miss his mother. He will dispise you both. And soon your time will come and you will die a long and painful death. One deserving of a bastard." Jilly spoke causing Cecile's and Vegeta's eyes to open in surprise and fear. Jilly waved her hands in a particular manner and soon the sun was brighter than it was before, the heat a lot stronger. "It has started." Jilly headed to the door and once she got to it she stopped and turned. "I don't know why you had to tell the truth, Vegeta. For you knew what I could do. All I did was love you, now I curse you to die a painful death one of as much heartbreak as I feel now. I hate you." Then she turned and headed out the door. As the door slammed the noise echoed through the now deafening silent room.  
  
***************************  
  
{In the Forest of Treon...}  
  
Jilly sat on a rock by her pond and watched the planet start to fail as silent tears flowed down her face in endless waves. Her blue curls were ever flowing about her waist. Her blue eyes glistened in the soft sunlight that only poured on the Forest. Throughout what the planet was going through, the Forest would still survive. She blocked the enterance of the Forest by a spell that forbid anyone to come in. She placed a hand on her stomach.  
  
~*I ayia congi by yustis, marawell pleton canaco.*~ she chanted as a bright white light soon shone around her. She would now have a daughter, that would be the next Goddess when she diminished into the West. She would have bright blue hair, and beautiful ocean dept eyes that shone in the sun. She would teach her daughter magic and how to use it. She couldn't wait to have this baby. She smiled a bit and then returned to her cottage as the world outside seemed to die.  
  
***************************  
  
{During the years...}  
  
Cecile had given birth to their son, Vegeta. But never got to see his face for she died in the birth process. The King was distraught and was heart broken.  
  
As the young Prince grew up, he grew to hate his father and dispise his mother. He wanted nothing but to be the strongest. His father would try to reason with him but with no avail. The King was now sadder than ever before.  
  
The towns had turned back to normal after Jilly had birth to her daughter, Bulma. She was just how she wanted her to be. As Bulma grew up, she learned all the magic by the time she was 9 and was the most beautiful being on the planet. She loved to learn and she found a midnight black baby kitten which she has kept since she was 3, named Shadow. Jilly watched her child grow more beautiful each day till at last she was the most beautiful of all. Her voice was that of an angel's and she was kind to everyone and everything. Jilly watched the pond with her daughter by her side. They were watching the way the world soon fixed itself up, but how the King lived in horror.  
  
**************************  
  
{19 years later...}  
  
"VEGETA!" The King bellowed through the hallways. His son was gone again. And this was starting to hurt him. This was the 12th time Vegeta had just gone on one of his little journeys to nowhere.  
  
***************************  
  
{Forest of Treon}  
  
"Mother, I'm back from picking up the herbs. I hope this new spell will work." A beautiful young girl with blue eyes and matching hair said strolling into the little cottage in the woods. Her mother, who could be her twin if she didn't have the sudden signs of aging, turned to her and took the baskets full of strange looking herbs.  
  
"Yes, thank you dear." Jilly spoke as her and her daughter got to work on trying to create an immortality spell for humans. Bulma felt something brush the back of her leg. She turned to find Shadow brushing against her shin. Bulma bent down and picked her up.  
  
"You're the only one this spell has worked on, Shadow. Immortality must be fun huh?" Bulma said rubbing her nose against the cat's. She held the cat and proceeded to pet it.  
  
"Yes, Shadow, now all we need is for it to work on us." Jilly said and smiled up at her daughter. Bulma turned to her mother asking her a question that she had never asked before.  
  
"Where's my father?" Bulma asked. Jilly stopped what she was doing and looked up at her.  
  
"Um..." Jilly couldn't think of anything to tell that would actually be believeable besides the truth. "Well...the truth is. You don't have a father." Bulma stared widly at her mother.  
  
"I don't have a father? What?" Bulma asked again.  
  
"No, let's just say he died a long time ago, alright?" Jilly replied quickly and her daughter nodded in agreeance not wanting to press the question any further.  
  
"I wonder who I'll fall in love with." Bulma said suddenly. Jilly stopped what she was doing and turned to her daughter with a look of concern.  
  
"Do not worry about love." Jilly answered in rather an emotional tone.  
  
"Why not? I can't wait to fall in love." Bulma replied staring wonderly at the sky through the stain glass window.  
  
"Love can be wonderful, but it can also hurt you in the most of ways. Remember that." Jilly ended as they continued to work on their immortality spell.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: how was that? I hope you liked it and want more! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
IF YOU WANT TO BE ON THE MAILING LIST, review that you do, or email me at: LegolasLOTRarchr@aol.com saying that you do.  
  
Thanks so much for reading and PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! PLEASE NO FLAMES THOUGH!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
V 


	2. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!  
  
A/N: Alright...this is like chapter 2! Yay!! Well I don't have much to say for the author's note. Um...let's just see what happens now.  
  
"speaking"  
  
~*casting of a spell*~  
  
*Thoughts of Bulma/Jilly*  
  
::Thoughts of Vegeta/King Vegeta::  
  
~Thoughts of Goku/Kakarotto~  
  
^Thoughts of Chichi^  
  
************** ~~~switching from scenes, places, times, etc.  
  
  
  
The Gift of Magic  
  
  
  
Bulma and Jilly couldn't get the immortality spell to work for they were missing some part that they knew they wouldn't be able to figure out.  
  
"How can we not get this? We're goddesses!" Jilly yelled to the heavens as she searched through drawers and cabinets looking for something. Bulma grabbed her basket.  
  
"I'm going to get more ingredients to see whether we just need more of what we already have. I'll be back soon, mother." Bulma said. Jilly looked over to her smiled at her and nodded for her to go.  
  
Jilly returned to her searching through the cabinets.  
  
****************  
  
{Forest of Treon: Bulma}  
  
The sun was light as it peered through the treetops causing Bulma to light up in glory. She looked more like a goddess now than she ever had, just walking slowly through their territory, her blue curly hair reached just passed her shoulders and her blue eyes shining magnificently. Her lips formed a smile as she neared a small creek nearby.  
  
*I need to wash off.*  
  
Bulma reered the creek starting to take off her dress and threw it to the shore. She entered the creek and shivered as the cold water touched her warm creamy skin.  
  
"Ohhh...this is great. Really work off the muscles." Bulma whispered as the water soon soothed her. The Forest was creepy silent. Bulma looked around for some trace of an animal and found nothing. Not even a bug.  
  
*That's strange...Oh well that can wait.*  
  
After a while she got out and dried herself off by the sun and put on her dress again. She decided to find out why the sudden loss of noise and creatures. She places on her shoes once again and grabbed her basket that lay beside a great oak tree that stood tall and wide.  
  
She rounded a few trees quietly and ran till suddenly the Forest suddenly gave a great cry with the wind. She turned around thinking that she was being followed and then was pushed softly by it to an area. She got the picture that the wind was trying to lead her somewhere. She followed it and came to the near end of the Forest in which you can see a field. She looked around her and saw every creature, every bug, bird, squirrel, wolf, cat, every animal was there sitting and watching someone. She walked to the edge and peered out wondering what was so fascinating.  
  
The animals circled her as if trying to protect the one thing they valued most and still looked out.  
  
Bulma looked outward and noticed a man. He was not that tall but wasn't that short either, his hair stood up like a flame, who was wearing what it seemed to be royal armor, and he was talking with another man with spiky hair and a girl with short black hair up in a bun. Bulma had never seen or even heard real Saiyans outside of the magic pool. She was quite curious about them. She stared at them a bit longer and watched in slight jealousy because it looked as though they might actually be friends. Two of them looked a little closer than friends.  
  
*Probably in love. I want to talk to them.*  
  
Bulma decided that if her mother didn't know then it wouldn't hurt.  
  
She placed one delicate foot outside of the Forest and notice a strange white glitterly, glowing mist surround it. She pulled her foot back in and watched as the mist disappear.  
  
"What?" she asked herself silently. "Oh well. I want to see what's so bad about the outside world." She stepped fully out of the Forest and watched as the mist came back and surround at her feet. It wasn't much, but it sure was noticible, how many people had mist surrounding their feet?  
  
*I'll make a spell for that later.* She proceeded to walk far away from the Forest and watch as the two men and the girl turn to her in complete awe and confusion.  
  
****************  
  
{Now in field: Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chichi}  
  
"Whoa! Holy shit! She just came out of the Forest of Treon!" the one with spiky hair yelled out loud.  
  
"Yes, we know that moron!" the one with flame like hair added.  
  
"Vegeta! Don't be mean to my poor Goku!" the girl said hitting Vegeta on the shoulder.  
  
"Watch who you hit, girl!" Vegeta threatened. Chichi stood her ground though.  
  
"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it huh?" Chichi replied pulling her fists up. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Chichi nearly swung at Vegeta if Goku hadn't of pulled her into an embrace causing Vegeta to growl silently, for he was angry with them and he was jealous of them.  
  
"Can we please get back to the first issue at hand. That woman just came out of the Forest in which no one goes in. Isn't that a bit fucking weird?" Vegeta asked viciously. Chichi frowned.  
  
"Why do you call her woman and me girl?" she asked.  
  
"For she looks more like a woman than you do." Vegeta added smirking slightly as Chichi's temper rose. Goku rolled his eyes in agitation.  
  
"Hey look here she comes!" Goku pointed to Bulma. Bulma was a little preoccupied with the mist and then she just kind of look back at the Forest and then turned back to face the three larger Saiyans. She took in a deep breath and made her way over to them.  
  
Vegeta was in awe at how beautiful she was. His mouth was set in a scowl but his eyes said a totally different story.  
  
:: She's absolutely beautiful. Who is she?::  
  
Bulma approached them and they all took notice to her feet and watched the mist.  
  
"Um...you know that you have weird air coming from your feet right?" Goku asked stupidly. Bulma raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yes, I happen to be aware of that." she answered looking at all three of them and how they all had black hair and black eyes with swaying tails from behind them. "You have tails." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Yes, we happen to be aware of that too." Vegeta said smirking egotistically.  
  
"Ok, I'm not going to beat around the bush here, we want to know how, why, what, who, when, and where. You just came out of that Forest. No one goes in that Forest and we doubt that a girl like you could ever be strong enough to go in a Forest of evil like that." Chichi said quickly. Bulma perked her eyebrow once again and proceeded to answer their questions.  
  
"My name is Bulma, I live in the Forest of Treon, and I'm--" Bulma stopped herself.  
  
*Should I tell them who I am? This is starting to become uncomfortable.*  
  
"You're who?" Goku asked. Bulma just stared at them all for a while, smiled, then ran as fast as she could back to the Forest and she disappeared within it. "WAIT! What in the hell was that? She lives in the Forest of Treon? No one lives there!" Vegeta smacked his head in embarrassment of his so called "friend" as they like to put it.  
  
"If the woman doesn't want to tell us than so be it. I'm going home, I'm tired and I'm going to bed." Vegeta said starting to turn around and fly off.  
  
"Wait! Aren't you just a bit curious as to who she is?" Chichi asked urgently. Vegeta turned to look at her.  
  
"Nope. You can find out if you want, you just have to find your way through the Forest of Treon. Have a nice time." Vegeta said smirking and flew off in order to get home and get some nice peaceful sleep.  
  
Chichi turned back to Goku.  
  
"You don't really wanna go in there do you?" Chichi asked hoping, no praying he'd say no. Goku sighed and shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't. I think the stories of the Forest have left a scar causing us to fear it not intentionally, but emotionally in dept fear." Goku said causing Chichi to hang her mouth. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. That's just the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Chichi said taking his hand and they left through the air.  
  
****************  
  
{Forest of Treon}  
  
Bulma ran into the Forest as fast as she could and ran till she couldn't see the field anymore. The animals follwed her in search of any means of harm caused to her perfect body. Bulma sat on a large rock and rest her head in her hands.  
  
"I'm such an idiot. Who knows what they wouldn't done or said if I had told them who I was. I don't even know those people! Thought the one with spiky hair was very sexy--Oh my God, I didn't even know I knew that word! There's never been a guy to actually say that about." Bulma said to herself and the animals who all seemed to be listening with open ears as they always did. The wind seemed to pick up as she thought of him. "He was some sort of royalty obviously for he wore royal armor. But who exactly was he?"  
  
The animals all retreated to their homes as the wind picked up forcefully and the night sky appeared. Bulma looked to the sky and noticed how it turned dark suddenly.  
  
"Mama!" she yelled running as fast as she could to get to her mother for she knew something had gone wrong.  
  
****************  
  
{The Palace of Vegetasei: Prince and King Vegeta}  
  
Vegeta entered the castle through the main doors and started off toward his room. He had the unfortunate pleasure that his father seemed to be coming forcefully down the hallway at that same time.  
  
"Where have you been, boy?!" K. Vegeta yelled angrily.  
  
"What does it matter to you? And besides it's none of your business!" Vegeta shouted back.  
  
"It matters a whole lot! If you're to be the next King of Vegetasei you better start acting like one!" K. Vegeta replied. "You should start acting like me for a change!"  
  
"I will never act like you! I HATE YOU!" Vegeta spat out as though it were poison on his tongue. He turned passed his father and proceeded to his quarters.  
  
****************  
  
{Vegeta's room}  
  
"Arg...I hate him, oh how I hate him!" he growled at no one his anger quite high. Though his mind soon turned back to what it had been on his entire trip here. That woman Bulma...  
  
::Who was she? She was so beautiful...::  
  
He didn't notice that his anger had totally vanished as he thought of her and for some reason a weird feeling in this stomach appeared in it's place.  
  
He lay down on his bed and fell fast asleep from his tiring day only to have his head filled with dreams of the beautiful goddess.  
  
*****************  
  
{Forest of Treon}  
  
Bulma had been running for what seemed like forever and finally reached their cottage. She burst through the door to find a ladder against the wall, two high cabinets open, and her mother on the floor face down with Shadow rubbing his head against hers to try and wake her up. Bulma ran over and pulled her mother over and asked her wake up as tears started to fill her eyes.  
  
"Mom, mom wake up!! Wake up!!" Bulma yelled shaking Jilly slightly. Jilly's eyes opened and Bulma smiled. "Thank God! What happened?!" Bulma wiped away her tears and helped her mother to her own feet.  
  
"I was just looking for the other ingredient and somehow I fell off the ladder to the ground. I can't remember anything else." Jilly said rubbing her head in slight pain. Bulma sighed.  
  
"When you did that everything outside went black. The sky turned from daylight to night in like 3 seconds." Bulma said recalling the event. Jilly laughed.  
  
"Yes, that's what happens when I go unconcious basically." she replied. "So what all did you do out there? You took quite a while and you don't even have any ingredients." Bulma looked at her feet.  
  
"I-I di-didn't do anything real-really." Bulma studdered. Jilly frowned.  
  
"Did you go outside of the Forest?" Jilly asked forcing her daughter to look her in the eye. Bulma knew it was bad to lie while looking into your own mother's eyes so she told the truth.  
  
"Y-yes. Yes, I did. I know I wasn't supposed to, but I couldn't help myself, then there were three Saiyans and they were like my age, and they said hi to me, and then there was this absolutely gorgeous guy--" Bulma was cut off. Jilly was interested in her story but she wasn't fine now.  
  
"A guy?" she asked spiciously.  
  
"Yes, he must have been a Prince or something because he wore royal armor and his black hair stood up like a flame and he had the most amazing deep onyx eyes--" Bulma was cut off again.  
  
"Oh my God..." Jilly spoke her hand coming to her face. Bulma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's, that's Vegeta's son then." Jilly said slowly sitting down in a chair. Bulma looked around and back to her mother for some sort of sign of what was going on.  
  
"What are you talking about? And who's Vegeta?"  
  
"King Vegeta of Vegetasei. The man you saw was his son, Prince Vegeta. They look almost identical to each other. King Vegeta is who I hate remember?" Jilly replied watching her daughter's face turn more confused by the second.  
  
"Why do you hate King Vegeta? And anyway, how do you even know him? I mean I thought you never left this Forest." Bulma questioned.  
  
"Do you remember the story I told you about the goddess who loved a man she couldn't have and then when she realized it she placed a gift on his son and a curse on his father?" Jilly asked trying to get her daughter to remember the lifelong story she had told her.  
  
"Yes, how could I forget? That's one of my favorite stories. Though what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"That man, that King, in the story is none other than King Vegeta, and that goddess is me." Bulma's eyes widened and her mouth hung agape.  
  
"So it's real? The story is real? You loved him yet you couldn't have him for he had someone else...and then when you realized that--"  
  
"I cursed him. I made a terrible drought come and I made sure that his mate would die in the birth process and never get to see her son's face, I made sure to make his life a living hell, and I have succeeded."  
  
"I know that, but what did you place on the boy. I mean you said you gave him a gift."  
  
"Actually, I granted that the child hate his father, dispise his mother, never will be his father, and the most important of all is that he will not mate until he is truly in love. I made that so he could become the person I had always dreamed of his father being."  
  
"So what's so different about him than his father?"  
  
"The Prince is adventurous. He likes danger, in which his father can't stand. His father likes order and authority, while his son likes excitment and chaos. They're completely different."  
  
"Oh...well I want to see Prince Vegeta again." Jilly looked to her daughter.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt like I did."  
  
"But you just said they're completely different. So why can't I see him again? I didn't even talked to him but for like 5 seconds before I ran like a frightened bunny! I want to see him again." Jilly slammed her hand down on the table.  
  
"I will not have my daughter falling for Vegeta's offspring! I don't want you to get hurt like i did, and I'm not saying that he's like his father. I'm just saying that since you're different than they are that they will have one hell of a hard time learning to like you! They are racial people! That race of Saiyans will only mate other Saiyans and no one else! I don't want you to go out of this Forest again, do you hear me?" Jilly spoke her words striking Bulma like lightning.  
  
"How can you say that?" Bulma cried and ran to her room to cry herself to sleep.  
  
Jilly sat there massaging her head for she now had a headache and that cause the sky to rumble, rain to fall, and lightning to streak across the sky.  
  
Out of their years together they hadn't fought once. And now they had and it was over a subject she never thought it would be...over a Prince.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Alright, how was that?! I hope that was long enough for ya!! I'm nearly done with Tournament For Queen and I was hoping to get a jumping head start on this story before I finish the other. Well this story may or may not be a long one.  
  
Do you want a long story (20+ chapters)? Or do you want a semi-long one (13- 19 chapters)? Or do you want a short but sweet one (7-12 chapters)?  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
V 


	3. Chapter 2: What are you doing here!

A/N: Third chapter finally out! Yeah! Haha! I don't have any homework thank god...I'm just really tired for some reason today. I can't type fast or anything and it's really weird! Listening to Eminem 'Lose Yourself' very good song. Love it. Um...this story is going to get really kawaii if you're wondering! hehe...much b/v, not so much cc/g at all. This story will be like 13-19 chapters.  
  
CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TEACH ME HTML????????????????? EMAIL ME IF YOU CAN!!  
  
I'm so stupid. I'm a computer nerd and I don't know how to work HTML. I know what it is and what it does, I just want to know how to do it!  
  
Help if you can please!  
  
Ok, to the story now...  
  
"speaking"  
  
~*casting of a spell*~  
  
*Thoughts of Bulma/Jilly*  
  
::Thoughts of Vegeta/K.Vegeta::  
  
~Thoughts of Goku/Kakarotto~  
  
^Thoughts of Chichi^  
  
************ ~~~switching scenes or places, or times, doesn't matter what just switching {places, times, flashbacks, events, and dreams}  
  
  
  
The Gift of Magic  
  
  
  
{Palace of Vegetasei}  
  
"Arg...where is that boy?!" K. Vegeta screamed at a couple of guards nearby. One finally approached him with very little bravery.  
  
"Your Highness..." he bowed. "It seems as though the Prince is gone again. We aren't sure where." K. Vegeta growled in frustration.  
  
"Why in the hell does he persist on doing this to me?!" K. Vegeta yelled causing the guard to shrink back into first stance.  
  
"Find him." he ordered, the guards bowed and left in search of their Prince.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Forest of Treon}  
  
Bulma sat on the rock by the magical pond looking at the picture of the town and the bustling of people.  
  
"Oh how I wish I could stay in a town like that. Be with people my age, have actual friends." Bulma moaned while running her hand through the water causing the image to fade.  
  
Some animals had taken their refuge by the rock she rested upon as they watched the pond's image disipate like Bulma's faith.  
  
"Arg! Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a goddess! I just want to be a normal person, with normal friends, and a normal life!" She punched the water as if to relieve some of her held up stress.  
  
Some animals backed down in fear of her wrath, for if the goddesses wanted to they could destroy the planet. Bulma got up and started to walk around the Forest singing to herself.  
  
She would always sing songs just making them up in her head, she could sing as loud as she wanted and no one would hear her for no one ever ventured into the Forest at all. Only on some occasions and then they would run in the opposite direction of their town and get lost, or they would eventually kill themselves in spite of not wanting to die by the hands of the "witches".  
  
She sang for a while, all of the recent animal followers giving up their paths and leaving for their home. She wore a long white dress that was tight from the chest to the hips and then loose outward. Her hair was down and curly round her shoulders, some front pieces pulled back by a beautifully craved butterfly clasp. Her blue eyes shone magnificently and her delicate hands guided her way through the Forest. Her voice was that of an angel's, one that would lead any man away from his home in search for that sound only to be lead to his death.  
  
Little did she know that she was being followed by the most unlikely of people...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{About 1 1/2 before. Vegeta, Chichi, and Goku}  
  
"Are you insane?!" Chichi shouted. Goku nodding in agreement.  
  
"No, harpy, I'm not insane. I'm going to be the first Saiyan ever to venture in that Forest and actually come out alive." Vegeta said smirking arrogantly. Chichi was about to jump him when Goku held her back.  
  
"Seriously, Vegeta...no one has ever come back from there. What do you think you're father's going to do when he figures out you've gone into the Forest?!" Goku replied trying to convince his longtime friend to change his mind. But Vegeta was way too ignorant to actually listen to anyone but himself, and even sometimes not even himself.  
  
"But my father won't know about this will he?" Vegeta answered while placing his trusty sword in it's holster.  
  
"I can't guarantee that he won't find out, Vegeta." Goku replied honestly.  
  
"Hell! I'm telling him myself! I don't want you going in there for you may never come out for me to kill you myself!" Chichi cried sarcastically latching onto Goku.  
  
"If you think for one moment that I'm going in there only to be killed by a woman, you've gotta be sniffing something. I will find out what's happening to our people and in turn I will bring back the one who caused all of those killings back then. I also want to know what happened to my mother." Vegeta said ending with a sad sigh.  
  
"I thought you hated your mother..." Goku replied as Chichi started lighten up.  
  
"I-I...nevermind..." Vegeta growled and left into the woods. Goku and Chichi's glances following his retreating form.  
  
"May he come back alive and in one piece..." Chichi prayed while Goku now held onto her tighter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Forest of Treon}  
  
Vegeta walked far and fast not knowing exactly where he was going but not really caring.  
  
::I thought I did hate my mother...though I never really knew her. Bah! She wasn't strong enough to bear me.:: A musical voice soon entered his ears ringing like bells. ::What's that noise?::  
  
He decided to go with his curiousity and go toward the source of the sound.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Bulma and Vegeta: now}  
  
Vegeta crept behind a bush to locate the source of the sound for he knew it had to be one of something beautiful for it held much innocence and grace. He peered through the thickly coated leaves to spot the girl from the other day. Only this time she didn't have that weird mist about her and she looked even more beautiful than she did.  
  
::Hah! She's not harmful! What a bunch of shit those stories are!::  
  
She was singing to herself not noticing anyone was around till Vegeta walked out of the bushes and as she was turning she noticed him and screamed.  
  
"Oh my goodness, what are you doing here?!" she cried aloud as he stood there smirking, arms crossed in his usual stance.  
  
"Do you always dance and sing like an idiot?" he asked shaking his head in disappointment.  
  
"Well, usually I don't have many viewers. Now answer my question. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I decided to come and figure some things out. Like why for one is it that everytime someone comes into these woods they never come out alive?"  
  
Bulma stared at him for a second trying to concieve what it is he was trying to figure out then she nodded and finally got it. "Who ever said they never came out alive? Of course they do, some do. Just those who do are so scared they seem to run in the opposite direction of their town and end up lost in another far away. As for the others, most of them commit suicide in order to relieve them of any other torture that might come to them. In all honesty, they hurt themselves."  
  
Vegeta stared at her for a moment and watched as she walked with her head held high and her shoulders straight like some sort of Princess, as did he walk that way because of course he was a Prince. "Who or what exactly are you?" he asked dangerously. Bulma avoided his serious gaze and looked to the trees and their blooming flowers. She picked one bud off the tree and held it in her hand in front of her enough so that Vegeta had a perfect view of the bud.  
  
She closed her eyes for a second then opened them and made the bud rise causing Vegeta's eyes to widen for a second. She made the bud bloom into one of the most beautiful flowers on Vegetasei and this caused Vegeta to stare at her in wonder and confusion. She let the flower rise and be carried off by the wind.  
  
"I am the goddess of all things beautiful on this planet. Everything you see was created by my ancestors. We have the power to make you powerful and yet the power to kill you all." Bulma spoke highly of herself and her mother. This made Vegeta step forward with a frown appearing on his face.  
  
"You said 'we'. Who are the others?"  
  
"You ask too many questions."  
  
"I need them answered."  
  
"Fine. The other is my mother, happy?"  
  
"Not really. I actually came here to find out what happened to my mother." This caused Bulma to catch her breath which didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta. "You know?" Bulma figited with her fingers then turned around.  
  
"I do-don't know what you're talking about." Vegeta growled though he couldn't bring himself to do anything forceful to her.  
  
::Probably some sort of spell or something.::  
  
"If you know tell me. I command you as your Prince."  
  
"It was only supposed to be a story..."  
  
"What was?" Bulma turned to face him.  
  
"Why can't you accept that your mother is dead and leave it to that? You aren't even supposed to like her--" Bulma slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"What?! What did you say?!"  
  
Bulma started to back away. *Shit, why did I even open my big mouth?!* "N- nothing!"  
  
"Yes, you did...why am I not supposed to like my own mother? Do you and your fucking magic have something to do with this?" he growled becoming more forceful by the moment. He actually summoned up enough emotional strength to grab her ruffly by the arm and force her to look at him.  
  
"Let me go!" she cried. Tears were brimming her eyes as his Saiyan strength was hurting her badly.  
  
"Not until you tell me what you know!" He yelled at her gruffly grabbing her arm tighter. Her tears fell freely now.  
  
"Let me go. Please you're hurting me let go!" she cried out in pain as he didn't loosen up only tighter.  
  
"As I said, I will let go when you tell me what you know! Besides if you're the powerful goddess why don't you make the pain go away?!" he screamed at her causing her to wince. She was on her knees now crying out in pain.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta was knocked back into a tree and fell to the ground. He looked up to find Bulma with her hand out. She had knocked him into the tree.  
  
::Shit.::  
  
Bulma gripped her now bruising arm and was weeping on the ground. Her blue hair now falling in front of her and tears crashing to the earth in life like rivers of emotions. Vegeta pulled himself up off the ground and made his way over to her. She sensed him coming and instantly pulled back.  
  
"Get away from me!" she shouted. Vegeta growled in agitation.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I will never tell you now!" She wept harder and Vegeta noticed just how badly he had hurt her and he didn't even notice it. Half her arm was just one bruise and it was really red. He stepped back a step quite shocked.  
  
"I-I'm sor-sorry..." he studdered as he had never really said sorry ever. It was always the other's fault when it came to being a Prince. Though he didn't really know why this creature was causing him to say it. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "I didn't know I had hurt you that bad..."  
  
"The story wasn't supposed to be true...she wasn't supposed to be the cause of it. She wasn't!" Bulma cried sudden nonsense to Vegeta. He knelt down before her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The story. The story that my mother would tell me everyday. The story about the goddess who fell in love with the King and when he didn't love her back she cause a drought and cause his wife to die in the birth of his son, she placed a curse upon the Prince when he was in his mother's womb which said that he would dispise his father and hate his mother and that he would never mate until he was truely in love. It wasn't supposed to be true...it just wasn't!" she cried more.  
  
"...is that what happened to me?" Bulma could only nod.  
  
"My mother, Jilly, had fallen in love with your father. When he came to this Forest she took care of him trying to win him over in a week only to have him leave and never give her another thought for he hated her. She showed back up at your palace when your mother, Cecile, was pregnant with you. My mother then asked your father whether or not he loved her and he told her the truth, which was that he didn't and that he loved his mate. This angered my heartbroken mother to the point of insanity. She brought a drought causing all the animals to die, the water to become unpure and the people to start to die. She then cursed that Cecile would die giving birth to you and never be able to see your face for she was convinced that you should've been hers. Then before she left she placed her hand on your mother's stomach where you lay and said that you will never be like your father, hating him with a passion, then dispising your mother for she wasn't strong enough to bear you. Then she was pregnant with me. She claims that my father had died, but I know she used a spell to have me."  
  
Vegeta was kind of speechless. Why hadn't his father told him anything about this? Bulma cried harder as her arm soon turned a brighter red. Vegeta was knocked out of his trance at her cry. He glanced at her arm and noticed that upclose it looked even worse. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sensu bean as he was holding it out to her he noticed that she flinched and moved quickly away from him.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you again." he said honestly holding the bean out to her. "Eat it. It will heal your arm." Bulma reluctantly took the bean and chewed it up and swallowed.  
  
She felt the magic of the bean work through every vein and every crevace of her being bringing it back to it's full energy power. She glanced at her arm and noticed the bruise and the redness that had before consumed the arm had completely vanished.  
  
"I am sorry again for hurting you. I really didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"Maybe next time you should be more careful. Otherwise your planet might cease to exist." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Without me and my mother this planet wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"Yes, but if I had killed you it would still be here because of your mother." Vegeta smirked at how smart he was.  
  
"Yes, that is true. But then it would only last a couple of more months. My mother's life force is dying rapidly. She won't last much longer. I don't even know why I'm talking to you!" Bulma stood up followed by Vegeta. "First you barge into this Forest like you know everything about it, ask me questions, nearly brake my arm off, then ask the entire story of your mother's death, and still expect me to help you get out! I think that you owe me something before I do anything else for you!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know! I mean the first time I saw you I found you really rather attractive and wanted nothing more than to see you again--" she was cut off by Vegeta's mouth.  
  
He was kissing her!  
  
This was first kiss that Bulma had ever gotten and very muchly this man was excellent. He pulled away and stared at her shocked face and only smirked in reply.  
  
"Now are you going to get me out of here?" he asked. Bulma stared into his onyx orbs and sighed.  
  
"Yes..." she said sadly.  
  
"What's the matter with you, woman?"  
  
"Even after all of that shit you just put me through, even after you hurt me, I still want to see you again. Though I know this is the last time I'll see you."  
  
"Whoever said that?" Bulma's eyes lit up at his voice and she looked up at him.  
  
"You're coming back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then next time don't ask questions that end up with you hurting me ok."  
  
"After what you told me about my planet not existing anymore, I don't think I'll be able to let anything hurt you."  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"Hell no, I just want my planet to be around so I can rule it that's all." he lied only his eyes decieved him completely and at that very moment Bulma just happened to be looking into them.  
  
"Yeah, sure. All you have to do is walk straight, go around trees if you must, but since this Forest is magical to get back where you just came just go straight for awhile and you'll pop right back out where you came in from."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything for he felt he had embarrassed himself enough for one day.  
  
::Why did I hurt her like that?::  
  
He tried to block her out of his thoughts but it came with no avail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok, I'd have to point out one thing now. I'M SO SORRY VEGETA'S NOT IN PERFECT CHARACTER! I'm trying my best by even putting in that he hurt her. I don't know if I can keep it up for long though. I just don't like his cocky attitude all the time! So I'm sorry now if he seems little or way OOC in this or the following chapters...  
  
Ok, I got a review from someone ANONYMOUS (I always get someone anonymous) and they said something like:  
  
That was so selfish of Jilly to do that! And it was stupid of them both to think that it was all King Vegeta's fault because he loved his mate and not Jilly!  
  
I'm sorry, but if I was MADLY INSANELY in love with someone like her, where everyday you feel that they aren't worthy of anyone but you, I would do what she did too.  
  
You have to see that she hated Cecile with as much hate as we give Osama bin Laden, because she knew that Cecile had exactly what she wanted: King Vegeta and carrying his baby. So she did whatever she could to make sure that she would lose it. By making sure she died in birth, she accomplished that.  
  
Also, she was so angry at King Vegeta she wanted to make his life a living hell in which she did. She gave that gift to Vegeta to make him into what she wanted K.Vegeta to be for she felt that he must've loved her.  
  
And Bulma really doesn't believe any of this is K. Vegeta's fault. I don't know where that came from. She didn't even know the story was true until a little while ago.  
  
So I really don't know what that little review was talking about...maybe they were just bored or just confused. I thought I had explained the situation better than that for everyone else got it.  
  
MAYBE THAT PERSON SHOULD THINK ABOUT THE SITUATION BEFORE TRYING TO FLAME ME!  
  
thanks to all the other reviewers though! You people are soooo nice!!  
  
PLUGGLES:  
  
The Vegeta Fan Club ~ MY FAN CLUB! JOIN IF YOU LOVE AND WRITE V/B FANFICS OR ANY OTHER FANFICS!!  
  
SaiyanMad ~ Hey buddy!  
  
Usuu bishouji ~ Hey twin!!  
  
JLuvsVeggie ~ Hey gurl! (her stories are like the best! check 'em out! she has tons!)  
  
LadyBulma24 ~ Hey hun! (I love her stories!)  
  
any others on my fav. author's page thingy!! 


	4. Chapter 3: Love

A/N: Alrighty! Here we go with chapter 4! I like totally lost all my chapters that I was writing: As the North Wind Blows, Tournament for Queen, and The Gift of Magic, so I have to type them all over again!! ARG! I hate this computer!!!!! *nearly bashes it with a huge mallot* whoops... *puts the mallot down* if I did that then I wouldn't be able to write for all you nice people! I love you computer....you better work you stupid piece of-- ok, let's just get to the story!  
  
ok, I remember that last time I like made Bulma seem like she was on crack for one second she's "I hate you, don't touch me!" then the next she's "I love you, I want to see you again, kiss me!" don't know whether that was goddess PMS or something but excuse that factor and just read on.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Gift of Magic  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed as she laid her head on her pillow for the night. Her head was full of wonderful things, most of which involved the one and only Saiyan Prince...  
  
*He's just so...dangerous looking. He's like that proud, handsome guy who suddenly takes the risk and jumps off the cliff. Goodness he was a great kisser though! Even though it was my first kiss...I still don't care!* she thought as she tossed in wonderful slumber on her satin sheets praying her dreams were filled with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Palace}  
  
Vegeta entered the palace only to be stopped by his one and only father who was standing, arms crossed in front, frown set on face, and chest heaved as though he were going to try and blow down the palace.  
  
"Vegeta..." K.Vegeta growled.  
  
"Father." he answered simply.  
  
"Kakarotto and that girl of his told me that you went into that Forest."  
  
"So what if I did, it shouldn't mean anything to you." Vegeta tried to pass his father and go to his chambers but his father blocked the way.  
  
"I gave you specific orders never to go into the Forest of Treon. Why did you disobey me? I am your father, I am the KING!" K.Vegeta yelled raising his voice so that a few guards nearby started to shake in quiet fear. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Why? Oh well let's see here, first I don't give a shit about what you tell me to do, second I don't give a shit about your 'care' for my 'well-being' and third I just shittin' frankly don't like you. Now if you would I would like to go to my quarters." K.Vegeta let him pass only to tell him one more thing before he would retire.  
  
"She told you didn't she." That stopped Vegeta square in his tracks. He turned to his father. "She told you about your mother."  
  
"And who may you be referring to?"  
  
"You obviously have talked to her. Jilly, the goddess who lives in the Forest." Vegeta quirked an eyebrow.  
  
::So he doesn't know about Bulma? This should come as a shock...haha stupid father, he doesn't know anything.::  
  
"No, I talked to her daughter."  
  
"Daughter? She has no daughter."  
  
"Yes, she does. And that's how I found out."  
  
"How old is this daughter of hers?" K.Vegeta asked obviously intriqued with what Jilly had been doing.  
  
"Probably around 19. Why do you care so much?"  
  
"I don't. I just wanted to know. Now, hear me Vegeta...I don't want you going back into that Forest, either of them will put some sort of spell on you and force you to stay there forever with them and then the Saiyan Empire will fall. They're both witches and they both should die." ::Jilly? A child? How? That wench probably used her charm to get pregnant. I say they both die, Jilly first than that devil child.::  
  
"I'm finished talking with you." Vegeta growled at his father comment and walked off, this time not turning around when K.Vegeta called after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{what has happened in 2 months}  
  
Vegeta had disobeyed his father plenty and had journeyed into the Forest to stay with Bulma, who in turn disobeyed her mother by leaving the Forest sometimes, of course after she created a spell to distinguish the mist around her feet.  
  
They spent most of their time together, making excuses to leave and meet each other. By now their love was started to grow and hold a perfect bond between the two. The two had also had many sensual pleasure-filled nights together, dispite their young age. (A/N: do not have sex till you're 21 people, at least then you can get drunk first.)  
  
K.Vegeta had grown tireless of Vegeta's coming and going all the time and soon tried everything to keep him at the palace. He knew where he was going. He knew....and he was furious.  
  
Jilly's health had started to grow thinner and thinner. She and Bulma worked up a few spells that would keep her looking young and healthy for about 3 months, then she would die, and that Bulma knew she wouldn't be able to stand it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Inside Forest of Treon, by waterfall}  
  
Jilly and Bulma sat filling baskets up with the mystical fish that plentied in the water. Jilly had taken the potion and looked as though she were only 25, though she was really quite older. Bulma was trying to spend the most time with her mother as her life would end soon. Though Bulma wanted to talk about spells and what was happening inside the Forest, Jilly started something else.  
  
"Why do you go with him after I already told you not to get involved?" Jilly asked suddenly. Bulma stopped what she was doing as the fish wriggled in the basket. She turned to look at her mother, whose hair cascaded long her back in ever flowing curls, just like hers.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Bulma lied trying to change the subject. She hoped her mother would not press the issue, but her wish was not granted.  
  
"Don't you lie to me, Bulma! You know exactly what I am talking about! You have been leaving to go off with that Prince and I want to know why! You knew that I specifically told you not to get involved with him! You're just going to get hurt, and this has consequences no one, not even us, can alter." Bulma sighed.  
  
"I-I love him, mom." Jilly suddenly stopped what she was doing and turned to her identical daughter. She sighed as Bulma reminded her so much of herself when she was that young.  
  
"You don't know what love is."  
  
"Then you tell me what it is! If this isn't what I'm feeling, than I don't know what it is! Everytime I'm around him, he makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world. He makes me feel normal, like I'm a part of something special--"  
  
"You are a part of something special! This is special! Being a goddess is not something you just throw to the beggars! You need to think about what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"I love him, and he loves me--"  
  
"Has he actually told you that he loves you?" That question silenced Bulma, she could not remember one time he had actually said it. She just thought that since he was with her all the time, the days they spent together, the nights they shared--was she just some sort of concubine to him? She had always thought he loved her, but he had never really said it ever. "Well?"  
  
"N-no...he hasn't." Bulma studdered. Jilly stared at her daughter in pity and disappointment.  
  
"Love can be wonderful, but it can hurt you in the worst ways you can possibly think of. You must choose."  
  
"Choose what?"  
  
"You will soon have two options, when the time comes you must pick which one you want to live."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"Soon, very soon. So if you want your answers, you better get them before that time comes." Jilly ended and returned to gathering her fish with her daughter. Bulma decided that she needed to talk to Vegeta and sooner the better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Palace}  
  
Vegeta left earlier that day to spar with Goku and Chichi. Vegeta and Chichi were really not a good combination because he always had the upperhand on her, being a male and a better fighter. So she stayed on the ground and watched as Goku and Vegeta fought desperately matching each punch with a punch and each kick with a kick and vise versa.  
  
"Go Goku!" Chichi cheered. She favored him better as of course he was her potential mate. "Whoo!" Chichi continued to cheer until she noticed someone join her. It was that girl from a long time ago. The one that popped out of the Forest of Treon! "You." Bulma turned to her.  
  
"Me. You. You're Chichi." Bulma greeted. "Hi, I'm Bulma, once again we meet." Chichi looked around and scanned the land for a while, why wasn't she able to sense her sooner? She turned back to Bulma.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" she asked.  
  
"The Forest of Treon."  
  
"Oh yes...well I'm sorry I was just confused for a second there. How do you know I'm Chichi?"  
  
"Oh Vegeta told me. That's really why I'm here. I need to talk to him." Bulma said getting straight to the point. "Do you know where he is?" Chichi pointed up and Bulma followed her finger to where Vegeta and Goku were sparring way up in the sky.  
  
"They've been at it for about 6 hours. I think they should stop now too. HEY GUYS!" Chichi called to them though they didn't seem to listen.  
  
"We're a bit preoccupied here, Chi!" Goku yelled back.  
  
"Well, it looks as though Vegeta has a visitor!" Chichi sang as Bulma just watched Vegeta and Goku spar, she had never seen anyone fight before, she guessed that was just practice and not the real thing.  
  
"Dammit, girl, if it's my stupid ass father, tell him to go to hell!" Vegeta screamed back.  
  
"VEGETA! My name is not girl! I'm not a girl! I'm a woman! And it's not your father it's Bulma!" Chichi snapped back and that obviously got Vegeta to stop. Goku stopped and stared down and recognized the girl from long ago.  
  
"Hey, it's the girl from the evil woods!" Goku greeted as he landed on the ground. He walked up to Bulma. "Sorry we didn't have full introduction last time, hi, my name is Goku." Rather than shake her hand in which Bulma was holding out he just hugged her like she was some stuffed animal. Vegeta growled dangerously at this. ::How dare he touch my woman!:: Goku suddenly felt the tension radiating off Vegeta and backed away from Bulma.  
  
"What do you want, woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly wiping the sweat off his brow.  
  
*Damn, he looks sexy like that.* Bulma thought before she answered. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Well, I'm standing right here, speak!" Vegeta ordered trying to act as though she were under his every command in front of his friends. Bulma's eyes darkened.  
  
"Alone." she growled as Chichi raised an eyebrow at the entire situation. She turned to Goku noddingly.  
  
"Ok, well we'll be seeing you later! Bye!" Chichi said quickly as both she and Goku lept and flew off in the sky. Bulma turned back to Vegeta with a sorrowful look upon her face.  
  
"Well, speak." he said staring at her with lower intensity. Her expression was that of sadness as she recalled her mother's words.  
  
"Do you love me?" she asked suddenly after pausing for quite some time. Vegeta was not only shocked, but he didn't really know what to answer for he didn't know what love was.  
  
His face set in a scowl, which suddenly caused Bulma's heart to stop as she waited for rejection. "I don't know what love is." She regained her composure and glanced at him slightly.  
  
"How can you not know what love is--"  
  
"I have never had anyone ever tell me that they loved me, how do you think that I would percieve this?" Vegeta's eyes filled with anger and he glanced at the ground. Bulma looked a little hurt.  
  
"I love you." Vegeta suddenly filled with shock and with raised brows and wide eyes he looked at her.  
  
"You can't love me, I'm a human, you're a goddess. We don't match." Tears started to brim her eyes.  
  
"Whoever said we had to match like that? I love you and I will always love you, I came here because I had a bad conversation with my mother. I told her that I loved you and that you loved me and she asked me if you had ever told me that you loved me. I had always just presumed it was true!" Her tears were shed as though the only journey they would take was down her beautiful face cascading to the hard ground in puddles. "All the time you spent with me, was that just some sort of game to you? Those nights I gave myself to you, was I just some sort of whore to you? I gave everything I had to you just because I believed that you loved me!" She cried now forcefully, his eyes filled with regret. He walked over to her and laid his hands upon her shoulders. She drug away forcefully.  
  
"Please don't." he replied. He grabbed her shoulders again and forced her to look up to his eyes. He wiped away some of her tears. He pulled her to him closer wrapping his strong arms around her. "I-I...lo-ve you." She suddenly looked up tears falling again, though this time in joy. He had said it! He claimed that he did love her! She brought his lips down to meet hers in a passionate kiss, one that they wished would last forever, though the King had other plans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{The King}  
  
Not only did the King see this type of exchange between the young goddess and his son, but he heard everything too. He was furious beyond reason. This time his son had gone too far out of line, too far out of rule- breaking, and too far into that damned Forest.  
  
::They should both just die...and I shall be the one to bring death to them!::  
  
He ran back to the towns to gather all the willing men he could find for a task he hoped he could accomplish.  
  
::I am their King, no matter what they will help me. They will help drive out Jilly and kill both her and her daughter for the witches they are...::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:I'm soooo sorry it took so long to get out!!! Ahhh!! I'm just so busy and on top of it all my computer erased all the chapters I was working on and so totally made me start over! I'm sooooo mad at this stupid thing! Arg!!!!!!!!! Well I hoped you liked that B/V moment, I was going to put that he said that he didn't love her and create a whole part of trying to work things out and shit, but I'm not feeling well and I wanna see the B/V love reign baybay! Haha!  
  
Up to about 959 pics of Orlando Bloom, feel so proud of myself! Haha...I get to see the Two Towers on Dec. 18th and I'm going to so totally scream! Ahhh!! I love you Orlando!!!!!! I have to wait at the theater for 3 1/2 hours till my show, but hell it's worth it! Heheh!!!!!!!! 


End file.
